lucahfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories
Memories are found throughout the world of Lucah: Born of a Dream and contain bits of information or dialogue from characters in the world. * Memory of David: "Twelve boys lined all in a row. Paraded to the cellar, we sit on musty yellow chairs. 'Today, you will learn of strength and faith.' A screen swivels around and we stare. Animated figures dance in stilted motion. They fear a monster of great stature, coming to destroy all they hold dear. No hope remains; the colors are distracting. The monster is upon them. He crushes bones and swallows them whole. A comedic sound makes the boys laugh. A hero appears. We know he is the hero for he radiates gold. Sling in hand, he attacks the monster. The monster's face crumples into a bloody heap. My first taste of the nightmare." * Memory of Michael: "Acceptance is key. Acceptance is life. Work hard for acceptance and all will be forgiven. The thoughts, the hair, the clothes...Cut it all away and you will be normal. You will be loved. You will be happy." * Memory of Christian: "I loved you. I trusted you. I did all you told me to and I was good. You asked me to confess and I came up with blanks. There was a god who died for us, but it wasn't enough. As we forsake them, the sun forsakes us. Now we have to come up with the sins no one will forgive. Forgive me, for I have sinned." * Memory of Nikki: "Those late summer nights were always the worst. After you were gone, the place felt so empty, and the walls got so dark. The figures that moves in the edge of my vision became real, and I would run for my life. Around and around in my head, until I couldn't take it any longer. I just had to take the edge, and drive through. Crash...I looked up, and saw you again. I had never been happier." * Memory of Maria: "I pray for the downtrodden; I pray for the weak. I pray for all in need. I pray for those I left behind, and those I can no longer remember. With each passing day, more seem to vanish, as if they were never there. What is happening to me?" * Memory of Colin: "I used to have this dream. I would be in an empty room with no doors and no windows. As i stood there, I'd start to become lighter and lighter until I was weightless. I'd float into the air, and my eyelids would drop. Slowly, pieces of me would start to disappear. My legs, my arms, my torso, then my head - all drifting into nothingness, leaving only my shadow behind. I didn't exist, and it made me so, so, happy. I don't have that dream anymore." * Memory of Julia: "There was water here once. It's gone now. There was life and green and birds and sky. As the days rolled on, the nights got longer, my scars got deeper. And the sun became a husk of what it once was. Only our truths remain." * Memory of Father: "My name, I don't even remember my name. I remember those eyes, those lips, the beating of my heart, but not my name. That faded when I took this creed, and I was promised salvation. If I could go back, I'd do it all so differently..." Category:Memories